


老冰棍融化过程实录

by Styx_020



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_020/pseuds/Styx_020
Summary: 一些很琐碎的日常时间线大概是队2之后随手短打，持续更新
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	老冰棍融化过程实录

『你亲我一口，酒就解啦』

“不许反悔！愿赌服输！”山姆大叫一声，“你们一定得跟我去那家酒吧玩玩。拜托，反正对你们来说也只是换个地方腻在一起而已，就去吧！去吧！”  
“唔，巴基你怎么想？”

如果能重来一次，史蒂夫一定不会征求巴基的意见，而是直接拒绝山姆。

劣质血清的强化效果竟然全用在了刀刃上，巴基的身体显然不能快速分解酒精，所以他喝醉了。  
史蒂夫简直想就地掐死山姆。  
“山姆威尔逊！我才离开了多久，他就喝醉了！他还在恢复期，你怎么敢给他喝酒！我之前不是给他点了一杯无酒精饮料吗？”  
猎鹰被骂得快缩成一团了，此刻他真想背着翅膀逃离美国队长这个火山口，但翅膀不在身边，他只能硬着头皮回答：“他看我这杯颜色好看，也要了一样的……”  
“？”  
“连喝了四杯……”  
史蒂夫的脸色快黑成锅底了。

“巴基，跟我回去好吗，我给你做解酒茶喝……”  
“……为什么要回去？”  
“你喝醉了，巴基，我们回家。”  
“哦。好吧。”  
史蒂夫扶着巴基跌跌撞撞走出了酒吧。  
自从脱离九头蛇，巴基就和史蒂夫住在了一起。尽管有关过去的回忆已经找回来了，但他还是缺乏与人正常交际的能力、照顾自己的能力，相比史蒂夫对现代社会的适应良好，他显然更难融入平凡的、温暖的日常生活，这也是史蒂夫同意今晚出来玩的原因之一——巴基需要像个正常人一样地享受生活，而不是永远被禁锢在杀人机器的壳子里。

走出大门，巴基忽然猛地瑟缩了一下，半个身子都侧了过去。  
史蒂夫摸摸巴基的脸：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
巴基闭了闭眼：“太亮了……太亮了。” 他是在说街灯。  
史蒂夫把他的头轻轻按到自己肩膀上，避开亮光：“那我背你回去好不好？你可以把头埋在我肩上，就看不见光了。这里离咱们的家只有一条街，很快就到家了。”  
巴基没有说话，打了个细小的酒嗝。  
史蒂夫于是蹲下身：“来，上来。”  
巴基顺从地倒在他背上，身子软绵绵的，像个安静的布娃娃。  
“嗳，你七十年前酒品可没这么好。”史蒂夫托了托巴基的臀部，把他更稳地背在背上。  
这条街道不算热闹，没什么人，夜风很柔，其实正适合散散步。  
史蒂夫有一种背着宝贝去远行的感觉。

巴基趴在史蒂夫身上，脸颊贴着他的后颈，含混不清地问：“酒品……是什么？”  
“唔，就是喝醉酒之后的品行。”  
“我没喝醉。”  
“嗯，你没喝醉。回去给你做解酒茶。”  
“解酒茶是什么？”  
“就是可以解酒的茶饮料。”  
“哦。你认识史蒂夫吗？”  
“当然。”  
“告诉你一个，嗝，秘密吧。史蒂夫是打了血清的超级士兵。”  
“嗯？”  
“他，”巴基小小声地说：“他不会喝醉。”  
温热的鼻息一阵一阵地扑到史蒂夫耳边颈侧。  
“所以只要他亲我一口……酒就解啦。”  
史蒂夫忍住笑，停下脚步，把巴基又往上送了送。然后回头在他额头上毫不犹豫地亲了一口，发出了轻微的“啵”的声音。  
亲完才发现，人已经睡着了。

『种一粒爱的种子，心上会开出玫瑰吗』

“雏菊，你想种在哪个花盆？”  
“奶白色，有一点点绿色花纹的那个。”  
“OK。”  
史蒂夫示意巴基把种子撒进去，然后盖了薄薄一层土，“好啦，喷点水。”  
巴基照做了。  
史蒂夫随口说：“我们很快就能拥有一盆雏菊了。’种瓜得瓜，种豆得豆’嘛。”  
巴基仔细地擦着花盆周围的泥土，问：“那种下’爱’呢？也能得到爱吗？”  
“能。种下一粒爱的种子，心上会开出玫瑰来。”

『循着这盏灯的亮光，就能找到家的方向』

巴基不喜欢太亮的灯。  
他喜欢阳光，喜欢晴天，但却很讨厌明亮的灯光。这是最初的时候史蒂夫经过几个星期的观察得出来的结论。  
问他为什么，巴基沉默很久才说，九头蛇每次要洗脑或者改造机械臂的时候，惨白的灯光都刺得人睁不开眼睛。  
史蒂夫听了快心疼死了。  
所以他们的公寓里没安任何顶灯，灯光全部选择了暖色调。  
按照巴基的意愿，他们俩的床头又各自放了一盏读书灯。  
这两盏灯是精挑细选出来的，没在网上买，特意去了家装店，逛了许久才选中合心意的式样。  
史蒂夫很支持巴基这样没完没了地挑剔。

“我很乐意他对生活品质有追求，他开心我就开心。”史蒂夫对山姆如是说。

巴基在YouTube上订阅了几个有意思的频道，睡前喜欢刷几个视频。史蒂夫则喜欢在这盏灯下读书，对纸质书来说，这样的亮度刚刚好。  
他们偶尔也会凑到对方那边，各自分享书和音乐。  
灯光是交融的，他们的呼吸也是。

有一天晚上，巴基困得比平常要早，史蒂夫还在看书，一偏头看见他的iPad已经脱手了，掉在了被窝里，人看起来倒是睡得很香，几缕碎头发散到脸颊上，嘴还微微地张着。  
史蒂夫把iPad拿走，小心翼翼地把巴基裹进被里，又给他拂开了乱发，最后在那两片莓果色的唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
刚要关灯，巴基就醒了。  
没醒利索，眼睛半睁不睁的，带着鼻音说了个don’t。  
史蒂夫凑近，问，你说什么？  
巴基闭着眼重复了一遍，声音有如轻哼。  
原来是一句别关灯。  
史蒂夫说行。然后把亮度调到了合适睡觉的程度。  
刚躺下又听见一句，有这盏灯的光，我就能找到家了。  
声音迷迷糊糊的。


End file.
